Glee on Hunger Games
by FefeWriter
Summary: AU!glee: What happen if Glee characters live in Hunger Games world?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fic. It's a Glee and Hunger Games mash-up. Good reading and comment please!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt woke up with the rays of the sun on his face. He completely forgot to close the curtains last night. He was so tired, but had to get up and do his usual routine: wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, see the fashion show on TV...

Wait. Today is not a typical day. Today is The Reaping. 24 people will be selected to face the Hunger Games. Kurt forgot that too. Never liked the Hunger Games, despite being from the District 1. He felt an injustice to people watch 24 teenagers killing each other, with no chance to choose between participating or not.

He couldn't have that thought. Mainly because they live in District 1, one of the districts where it has more winners of all Panem. But Kurt doesn't act like other people of District 1. He never trained for his entire life to the Games. He doesn't want to go to the Games. It would be an invitation for others to watch his death.

Kurt left his bed. The Reaping always was anxious. He had seen everything in The Reaping: a minor child is selected. A relative to do everything to prevent the child go to the arena. The tribute to be happy to have been drawn. He washed his face, changed her pajamas with a white shirt, jeans and black shoes. He looked in the mirror and gasped. _It'll be okay_, thought.

He left his room, went downstairs and went to the kitchen, where his father was preparing the breakfast. Smelled of bacon and eggs. His father, Burt Hummel, always cooked bacon and eggs on The Reaping to cheer Kurt. But Burt didn't know even cooking. Since Kurt's mother died of cancer, Kurt was the one who cooked.

"You shouldn't eat it." Kurt spoke to his father as he sat down to eat. Burt put the plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of Kurt. "It's going to hurt you."

"What's wrong with bacon?" Burt sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "Anyway, you need to eat more. Today is The Reaping."

"You mean that you don't care if I am chosen for the Games?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, if I don't worry, I have inscribed you on the tesserae since you were 12 years."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. That's what they want; make you more nervous for you to volunteer in place of another person."

"Glad I'm not doing that." Kurt drank the rest of your juice.

"So. Who do you think will win this year?"

"Hmm .. Maybe someone from District 12."

"12? Only one person so far won the District 12!"

"Hope is the last to die." Kurt said.

The rest of breakfast was an absolute silence. Burt knew that Kurt didn't like the days of harvest, then stood as still as possible. It was half past ten when the two had eaten.

"Well... Ready?" Burt asked standing up.

"I'm always ready." Kurt joked.

The two left the house and went towards the main square of District 1. They passed the Hummel's workshop, which the grandfather of Kurt did and worked until the last day of his life. Gradually other people came into the square. It was the baker, seamstress, until the principal of the school that Kurt was studying was taking his sons and daughters. Kurt knew some of the children. He looked at them and responded with sad eyes looked as if they speak or you will be my first victim.

The square was already full when they arrived. The stage set in center; girls on one side and the boys on other, all lined up in age. Three chairs were arranged on the stage: one for the mentor, Will Shuester, the ultimate tribute from District 1 who won the Hunger Games and one for Mandy Muller, the escort of District 1 who had come from the Capital. There had kids all the way: the strong, big, blond hair. Thin, small, weak, black hair, wore glasses. Fat, black hair and freckles. And Kurt was, until that point, the only gay boy assumed in the District.

The Panem's hymn started playing. It was very annoying to hear, especially when it lasted more than five minutes. As a child, Kurt liked to doze to the sound of the hymn. Now, he wishes he could go back to his bed and sleep until noon. But didn't know whether he would return home today. The hymn ended. Now the mayor of the District made his usual speech about the dark days of Panem, the extinction of District 13 and as a means of payment, each district must "send" a boy and a girl to face in the Hunger Games.

The speech ended. Mandy Muller stood up from her chair and walked to the center of the stage with a microphone. Kurt always call her "Lady Struller", a mixture of "strange" to "Muller", because Mandy exaggerated look. He could not blame her; knew that people were dressed in the capital of the craziest ways imaginable. Mandy painted her hair for dark blue, wore a pink shirt with long purple skirt and yellow shoes.

"I prefer the orange hair." Burt whispered to Kurt. Kurt knew it was just to relax you and smiled at his father.

"Welcome everyone! And happy Hunger Games!" Mandy Muller spoke into the microphone. "Let us now draw lots of our tributes! Good luck!"

_Lucky to not be chosen_, Kurt thought.

"Ladies first." Mandy walked the ball up with the names of the girls. When she arrives, puts her hand on the ball and quickly removes a strip of paper. The tension takes over in the air. Nobody says anything to Mandy read the paper.

"Quinn Fabray."

Quinn Fabray. Kurt knew: it was the most popular girl in his school. She was envied by the girls and coveted by the boys. All observed her walking to the stage. Short blond hair, green eyes, wearing a white dress. Despite its fragile appearance of girl, Kurt always thought that Quinn was a dangerous person. He remembered an edition of the Hunger Games where there was a girl of District 5 that all of Panem were sorry for her at first, but soon discovered it was a fake and killed half of the 24 players.

Quinn came on stage and was on the left side of Mandy Muller. She looked at the audience with a cold stare.

"Very good! Now let's see who will be accompanying this young gentleman." Mandy spoke and headed the ball boys. He put his hand inside and pulled out another piece of paper. Smoothed out the paper and said nothing to cause more suspense. Then he heard the name:

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's world turned upside down. He could feel the eyes of the people in it. Because it wasn't something that happens in the Hunger Games_. No, it's impossible_, Kurt thought. It couldn't be happening. It had to be an error. It couldn't be him. Of all people, why have to be Kurt? It would be a bad joke with him? No, no one could put all the papers with the name of Kurt Muller to Mandy draws it.

"Come on, _lady_. You don't want to be late to see your dress for the interview?" A boy asked for Kurt making fun of him. Other guys laughed.

"Go Kurt." His father whispered in his ear. "Before beginning confusion here."

Kurt looked around and headed toward the stage, trying to go with his head up. But all he wanted was to run away, go home and cry. Why? Why the world had to be so unfair to him? Was it fate? Or he is just unlucky?

"I didn't know who changed the rules for two girls as tribute." another boy said and several boys laughed again. Only adults and girls looked with pity for Kurt.

Kurt took the stage and headed toward the Lady Struller. He never imagined being so close to the woman who always scared him in years.

"Wonderful!" Mandy positioned Kurt to be on your right. "We are pleased to announce our tributes in the 40th edition of the Hunger Games: Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray!"

No one applauded or reacted to the order of the words of Mandy. Despite being one of the most powerful districts, no one cheered when he sent one of their teenagers for the killing of the Hunger Games. Kurt did not know how he would survive, or rather whether it would survive. He looked around and found the cool look of Quinn Fabray. Her face betrayed no evidence of that thought. It seemed she wanted to speak a message to Kurt at the time.

But Kurt didn't want to know if that message would be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Kurt**

After the hymn was playing again, Kurt and Quinn were led by a group of Peacekeepers, police officers of Panem, for the Justice Building. When they arrived, Kurt and Quinn were conducted to different rooms. Both were alone in the room. Kurt looked around the room. It looked like a room of a mansion. It had several rugs, sofas and velvet chairs. Kurt might be admiring all those mobile who either wanted to have, but was too upset to enjoy them. He knew what would happen now: it was the time allowed for the tribute to say goodbye to their relatives and friends before heading to the Capitol. Kurt would just say goodbye to his father, since he was the only person he loved and was going to say goodbye.

Seconds later, his father entered the room. Kurt felt a pang.

"Dad." Kurt spoke to Burt. His arms wrapped the neck of his father and he buried his face in Burt's shoulder. He didn't stop the tears running down his face. After all, if that was the last time he could see his father, wouldn't mind crying at that time.

"Kurt." Burt stared at his son. "I want to listen to me, please. I never wanted you to be drawn in the Hunger Games. But I want you to show them what you can do. Just be yourself and promise to me that you will do everything to return."

"But..." Kurt stammered. "23 people will try to kill me, dad. And I never trained to deal with this sort of thing. And..." a tear trickled down the Kurt's face. "I don't know if I'll survive."

"I trust you, Kurt. I know you'll get beat. Even if you'll be the 10th to die, I'll be proud to you had work as much as you can."

Kurt couldn't imagine that the man with who he was talking about was his father. He never spoke that way with Kurt. It seemed that Burt had said that phrase for someone, but Kurt couldn't prove if it was true or not.

"I wanted to give something. You can take one thing from your District for the arena." Kurt's father put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a toy. It was a Y-shaped branch and bound at their ends to the ends of a strap.

"My slingshot." Kurt whispered. Kurt had this sling since he was eight years old; his mother had given to him before she died. He always played to throw stones at recess at his school. His teachers considered him a good shot for a minor.

"I don't know if you know, but that slingshot was for your mother before she... Die." Burt looked at the sling. "She would like you to take it to the arena. It would... A good memory of it."

Kurt looked at the slingshot and picked it up. It was the only memory he had of his mother. Didn't know why, but thought it had to take it to the arena. Might help in any situation, but people would find strange if Kurt fighting in the Hunger Games with a simple slingshot.

"Yeah, I'll take it. And I promise to you dad, I'll survive." Kurt said sling and kept in the pocket of his jeans.

A Peacemaker entered the room, indicating that the time is up. Kurt hugged his father one last time, and allowed the image of his father to stay engraved in his mind.

"I love you dad." Kurt whispered.

"I love you Kurt." Burt whispered back. He left the room and the door was closed.

**POV Quinn**

Quinn sat on the velvet couch in the room that she was and heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw her family into the room, her father Russell, her mother Judy and her older sister Frannie.

"Quinnie!" Her mother came up and hugged her. "Oh my God, we are so..."

"Happy." Russell said smiling. "Quinn, we are so proud of you. Finally that day came. You will show all Panem who are the Fabray."

Quinn gave a small smile. The great dream of her father had done: one of her daughters would face the Hunger Games. Frannie wasn't so _lucky_ like her sister, but Quinn didn't want to brag about it.

"Yes daddy." Quinn said.

"But we will miss you. And rooting for you." Judy said.

Quinn looked at her sister. She had been quiet all the time. She knew she needed to talk to her. Frannie was a copy of Quinn. Her blond hair was adorned with a red bow, her green eyes staring Quinn. The only thing different between the two was that Frannie had long hair, while Quinn's hair was halfway down his neck. Quinn went to Frannie and hugged her.

"Good luck sister." Frannie whispered. "You'll be fine"

"Dad will be upset if I don't survive." Quinn said quietly to her parents wouldn't listen.

"I know." Frannie said.

"Take care of them for me."

"Yes."

A Peacekeeper entered the room. It was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye dear." Judy talked and kissed the forehead of Quinn. "We love you." The Fabray family left the room.  
>Two girls entered the room. Quinn immediately recognized them. One had white skin, black hair, brown eyes and wore a light blue dress. The other had a tanned skin, wavy red hair, blue eyes and wore a white shirt and gray skirt. They were friends of Quinn in school.<p>

"Quinn!" The girl with red hair embraced the moment he entered the room. Her name was Agnes. "Are you okay?"

"Everyone at school was surprised when Mandy called your name." Melanie, the dark-haired, said.

"It was expected." Quinn said._ They want me dead_, she thought. It was too obvious. Only Melanie and Agnes were her friends. The rest of the college led to Quinn in the past. Previously, Quinn was not popular or pretty. She had red hair, freckles and was fat. She was _bullied_ for several years until she decided to change the appearance to stop suffering.

"You don't need to worry, you know the rules of the Games and you have seen several past editions. You will win easily." Melanie said.

"But do you have any idea how to get public attention?" Agnes asked.

"I'll think better on the train. Maybe I'll get some sponsors." Quinn gave a small smile.

The same Peacekeeper entered the room again.

"You are my best friends. I'll miss you" Quinn said and the three friends had a group hug.

"We too Quinn." Agnes said and Melanie and she left the room.

**POV Kurt**

Kurt has led the Justice Building to the train station. He never been on a train, but have heard many experiences of people of District 1. The station was full of reporters, cameras directed to film every step of Kurt. He never imagined that, despite having repeatedly imagined would be like a famous life. Now he realized how people hate the paparazzi.

Kurt found Quinn in the station. They had to stand for a few minutes to reporters film the "possible" last time they set their foot in District 1. Once finished, the entrance of the train was released to Kurt and Quinn enter. The doors closed and the train went into high gear. At first, Kurt thought it would be sick. The train was shaking so much that Kurt's stomach hurt. He had to hold to avoid falling.

"Your strategy will not work." A female voice spoke. Kurt turned his head and saw that Quinn Fabray was talking to him.

"Strategy?" Kurt asked confused.

"You cried. Your eyes are red."

Kurt just remembered that he cried when he left his father. He rubbed his hand in his eye.

"You will not get the fulfillment of all pretending to be poor." Quinn said.

"I'm not pretending."

"Please." Quinn laughed. "A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

What does she mean by that? Quinn gave a hint to Kurt how she would act in the arena? Having a bad reputation? No, Quinn wouldn't be so stupid to give your play before the Games begin.

Mandy Muller appeared and called to the dining car for lunch. Kurt didn't know whether he would be able to put something in the stomach at the time, but when the smell of food invaded his nostrils to reach the dining car, his mind quickly changed the idea. Mandy pointed to a table and sat down. Then came a group of waiters with trays of many different types of food: soup, pasta, vegetables, meat... Kurt never eaten so much in his life.

Mandy looked at his left wrist, where she wore a gold watch.

"Oh! How wonderful! It will start The Reaping of all the Districts!" She took control of his pocket and pressed a button and a TV appeared.

The first Reaping to be transmitted was obviously of the District 1. Kurt felt his face blush when he heard his name called. This was transmtting to on all Panem televisions. Kurt watched the faces in all the other competitors. A high-fat boy from District 10. A girl who volunteered in place of a little girl of 12 years from District 2. An Asian boy from District 4. And the person that drew Kurt attention: a boy with height 5'8''_, _dark brown hair and hazel eyes from District 12. He was a pretty boy to live in a district as poor as 12. Wait, pretty? Kurt found that boy _pretty_? No, he couldn't think this. That guy would be his enemy. He would kill Kurt so he stepped in the arena.  
>Kurt was afraid that this feeling could hurt him in the Hunger Games.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tributes list:<strong>

**District 1 -** Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray;

**District 2 -** Sam Evans and Rachel Berry;

**District 3 -** Artie Abrams and Harmony;

**District 4 -** Mike Chang and Sunshine Corazon;

**District 5 -** Finn Hudson and Tina Cohen-Chang;

**District 6 -** Jesse St. James and Sugar Motta;

**District 7 -** Noah _Puck_ Puckerman and Santana Lopez;

**District 8 -** Rory Flanagan and Lauren Zizes;

**District 9 -** Sebastian Smythe and Becky Jackson;

**District 10 -** Dave Karofsky and Mercedes Jones;

**District 11 -** Jacob Ben Israel and Suzy Pepper;

**District 12 -** Blaine Anderson and Brittany S. Pierce;

* * *

><p>Comments please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Kurt**

Lunch was over and Lady Struller said to Kurt and Quinn that they could rest in their room until dinner time. Kurt went to his personal room. It was very chic for a single train compartment. It had a bedroom, dressing room and bathroom, all for Kurt. Kurt opened drawers of a closet, looking for something comforting to wear. He had chosen a T-shirt and black pants. He took his slingshot in his jeans and put it in the sock drawer. He slowly toward his new bed and lay down on it.

Kurt was thinking of what his father was doing at that moment. Perhaps in his locked room, crying knowing that in addition to losing his wife, lost his only son. Burt Hummel never cried in front of his son, but Kurt has seen him crying hidden. He doesn't want to think about the image of Burt sitting with tears streaming down his face. This will only cause more emotional pain and Kurt realized he didn't do any good if seen by the cameras once again crying.

Kurt thought about analyzing your opponents a bit. First of all, Quinn Fabray, was not a flower that smells. Obviously would use her beauty and innocence to get sponsors. But even this would be your strategy? _A bad reputation is better than having none._ Quinn would become a bloody girl in games? This doesn't surprise Kurt. Also had that other girl from District 2 who volunteered in place of a blonde girl. _Rachel Berry is her name_, Kurt remembered. Unlike all the tributes that Kurt has seen, Rachel Berry was the only one who didn't seemed happy to volunteer. It was more an act of saving the life of the little girl from that reality show that you accept the challenge. And that District 12 boy, Blaine Anderson. He seemed to have the same age as Kurt, but it was a little strong for his age. Maybe he worked in the mines, as the District 12 specializes in coal mining. He also had some characteristics of the District 12: dark hair, brown eyes...

_Stop thinking that way!_, Kurt thought. Blaine Anderson would be his enemy in the arena. As much as he didn't, the only sentiment for Blaine that Kurt would have is hatred. Not only him, but with all other tributes. If he make friends with any of them, could not defeat them. But Kurt didn't want to kill anyone. Dosen't has the courage to handle any type of weapon he could find along the way.

Kurt began to lose consciousness. The only thing I remember was to see Blaine's face one last time before his eyes close.

_**The next day**__**...**_

Mandy woke Kurt with great anxiety. According to her, the train had just arrived in the Capitol, just in time for theOpening Ceremony. It was just too fast for a day trip, but Kurt ignored it. _Today will be a long day!,_Mandy sang with his thin voice. During the breakfast, Kurt looked at the train window and gazed at the landscape of the Capitol.

It was an unimaginable place. Real estate giants stood at every corner. Cars went flying down the road. And the people of the Capitol. They were like Mandy, but worse. Brown shirts with lime green pants. Silver shoes with yellow hat. Pink short hair or curly red hair. Kurt wondered how so long loved the parades that were displayed in the Capitol. He thought it was just for the occasion, not a lifestyle.

- The Capitol! The richest and most important place of all Panem! - Mandy spoke with admiration.

- It's amazing how our ancestors never thought of building it. - Will Shuester, Quinn and Kurt's mentor, said.

Kurt was thinking about the stories his grandfather told about the place that was formerly Panem. The name was USA. It was a republic, something that Kurt had never understood, but it was different form of government than Panem. There weren't Districts, each with a job to do and all had excellent living conditions. Almost didn't poverty, they all helped... And there wasn't the Hunger Games.

- What place are you talking about? - Kurt said.

- What? - Will asked confused. Quinn and Mandy looked at Kurt.

- "It's amazing how our ancestors never thought of building it." What is "it"? The Capit ol or Panem? Because it seems that the condition of our ancestors was much better than ours. - Kurt looked at each of the people who watched - You never asked why the Capitol never helped the Districts?

- Kurt! Of course the Capitol helps the District. - Mandy spoke impressed.

- How? With the Hunger Games? - Kurt said. He didn't want more problems and have regretted having touched on the subject. If talk something else, surely this would entail Games pros in your image.

- Good... Let's forget it? It's almost time for you to meet with your production team to prepare for the Opening Ceremony. - Mandy tried to change the subject. She raised from her chair and said - Mr. Shuester, could you follow me, please? I have to see if everything is done with the designers.

Will left the compartment along with Mandy. Kurt stared at his breakfast almost intact. What he just said? That would be irreparable.

- You are right.

Kurt looked at Quinn. She had been quiet throughout the conversation.

- About what?

- The Capitol. When you talked about it, I started thinking... And I saw that I agree with you. - Quinn gave a little smile - The Capitol hasn't done anything important for any District in exchange for what they do for the Capital. District 5 is electricity, District 8 fabrics manufactures, District 11 produces food... And that the Capitol gave in return? Nothing. That's why there was a rebellion.

Quinn was right about this point of view. Maybe that's why there was the Dark Days.

- If someone had the courage to face the Capitol... Maybe everything would be different. - Quinn said thoughtfully, as if that made any sense in your life.

Perhaps, he thought Kurt. But it's obvious that he would not do that. No one would allow that to happen, much less the Capitol.

Minutes later, Mandy came back smiling.

- Great news: the production team for each of you is waiting for the Opening Ceremony. I can't wait to see you in your costumes! It will be perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Did you liked? Hated?**

**Please, comment! It's very important to me!**

**See you in the next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_PS: I don't own Glee and Hunger Games._

**Title:** Glee on Hunger Games

**Summary:** AU!glee: What happen if Glee characters live in Hunger Games world?

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel/Jesse, Artie/Quinn/Puck, Rory/Harmony Santana/Brittany and Tina/Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt was taken to the Center of Transformation by Lady Struller. The Center of Transformation was the place where the tributes were arranged for the Opening Ceremonies. In the room, Kurt saw three people with ridiculous styles. They were two women and one man. One of the women had pink streaked hair with purple on the edges, hers skin was dark and she was all dressed up excessively. The man had orange hair tuft-shaped, his arms were covered with black tattoos and had a bluish skin tone. The other woman had curly green hair and her face was stretched out, as if she had plastic in all corners of the her face.

"Kurt, I want to introduce your new prep team." Mandy said smiling. "These are Calista…" Mandy pointed to the girl's plastic face "… Felix…" pointed to the man "… and Helvina" pointed to the pink-haired woman. "Guys, this is Kurt Hummel."

"Oh my God!" Calista lively yelled and ran to Kurt. "Your nails are perfect! If you were a girl, I would paint them as red."

"We will let the wonderful hair of this boy more wonderful" Felix said putting his hand on Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled away before he touched.

"We are so happy to meet you." Helvina said.

"But you don't seem happy." Kurt argued as he looked at Helvina. Her face showed no emotion.

"Yes, I am. It's plastic. I'm smiling inside."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope to let our beloved Kurt a show!" Mandy said and left the room.

Kurt's prep team was very... receptive. First, they had several questions like, "How is the District 1?", "It is true that you have a jewelry store?", "Do you mind if I pass fragrance on your feet?". Kurt wasn't used to this kind of attention, especially with strangers. And not stranger had as compared Helvina, Calista and Felix.

"We need enough gel to your hair" Felix said as he picked up a jar of hair gel.

"Gel? Why?" Kurt said. He was sitting in a salon chair wearing a bathrobe whiles his prep team were preparing him for the Opening Ceremonies.

"It's for your look, fluffy" Calista shook Kurt's cheek. "But don't worry, we won't take much of your forelock."

"I don't have forelock." Kurt said.

"It is better don't get arrogant, boy. Otherwise, this facial expression will rush to your face and won't get a good reputation for the Games." Helvina said.

_So that's how you got this face without expression?_ Kurt thought. He wanted so much to say that to Helvina, but that doesn't help. This only would make things worse. And Kurt had many problems to solve in his head. One was to address the Opening Ceremonies.

But Kurt didn't think his stylist would have to add to his list of problems.

Cleon was a man with light blond 'almost' white hair, looked thirty years old and wore orange contact lenses. He wore suits normal, but his attitude was pure arrogance and ignorance. Also, sarcasm was his middle name.

"I am here to make you famous, kid. So if you want to ignore what I have to say, I don't have problem in watching you jumping on the nearest bridge." Cleon said.

Kurt didn't complain of anything. He just wish that day would end soon and try to forget everything.

"As you may know, the Opening Ceremonies is the first chance to impress the public. And should also know that all the clothes of the tributes is something related to their District. And your District is the District 1, which means luxury." Cleon said "So, your clothes will be a luxury!"

"How is my clothing?" Kurt said.

"I just told you. A luxury." Cleon said "You will be a jewel compared to other tributes. You will see.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt ridiculous. His clothes was very uncomfortable and felt prickly lot. It was all with fillings with pieces of stone painted red, stuck on his clothes. He wore a hat and shoes of this type also. Cleon said that Kurt was a jewel, not a stone. Kurt was walking to his carriage that he and Quinn should ride through the City Circle, but he couldn't stop thinking about Cleon's arrogance. He was so angry that he didn't see the boy in front of his and clashed with him. Kurt ended up falling and his hat-jewel fell to the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry." Kurt spoke and looked at the person with whom he had beaten. Suddenly, his face began to blush and he lost his speech. The boy was small, a little muscular, black hair, thick eyebrows ... And dark brown eyes.

The boy from District 12.

"No. _I'm_ sorry." The District 12 boy said, smiling. He took Kurt's hand and lifted him.

"Thank you." Kurt thanked awkwardly. He was very embarrassed.

"No problem. Hmm…" The boy took Kurt hat and put on his head. "I think this is yours."

"Yes, yes it is."

"My name is Blaine." Blaine extended his hand.

"Kurt." Kurt replied and looked at Blaine's hand. It was dirty with soot and charcoal.

"Don't worry. It's just makeup." Blaine joked.

Kurt felt embarrassed and shook hands with Blaine. When they touched each other, a shock ran through the Kurt's body.

"District 1?" Blaine asked looking at the Kurt's clothes.

"Y-yes." Kurt stammered. "District 12?"

"Yep" Blaine replied with a grimace and looked at the clothes he wore. He was wearing a miner and his face was all dirty coal. "I prefer your clothes."

"Believe me, you wouldn't go dressed like a rock." Kurt spoke sarcastically.

Blaine laughed. His laughter was light and graceful. Kurt wanted to be able to record it and just keep listening to that laugh throughout his life.

"Sorry, but I have to go to my carriage."

"Y-yes. I also have to go to mine."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kurt" - Blaine said goodbye.

"Same, Blaine." Kurt watched Blaine disappear through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Quinn was wonderful. Her dress was that neither Kurt clothing. The only difference was that Quinn's hat looked like a crystal crown and the color of the stones were glued on her dress was pink. She waved to him.<p>

"You are great." Quinn said.

Kurt scowled.

"Well, it's color makes sense to you." Quinn said.

"How?"

"My father works in a jewelry store. One day when I was a child, he told me that each color of the stones had several meanings. The Crystal, white, represents peace and purity. The Sapphire, blue, means trust and tranquility. This is red, and represents Ruby. And Ruby has several meanings."

"For example?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"The red color represents love and victory. Generally, Ruby is associated with leadership." Quinn raised an eyebrow "Means something to you?"

"Well, my father always said that I've always been a winner. Spirit of leadership? I never saw myself as a leader. And love?" Kurt sighed "I never had a girlfriend. What about you?"

Quinn looked at her dress.

"Well, I'm pink. Pink represents the stone..." Quinn was a time in silence "Tourmaline. It means beauty and sweetness. And… One time, my father told me that Tourmaline is the respect of the life of the planet."

Kurt and Quinn were a time without speaking.

"It seems they want us to pass a message to us." Quinn whispered.

"I don't like thinking about it."

Cleon came near the carriage of District 1.

"Ah! There you are." He put his hand on the Quinn's chin. "My precious."

Quinn walked away.

"You are fantastic! The audience will love you." Cleon said. "But for this, need to do one thing while they're in coach, nothing."

"Nothing? Not waving? Why?" Kurt said.

"Tributes of the District 1 are not seen as 'the good guys'. You have to look serious, as if to win the Hunger Games is what you want, not the public's attention. That's what they want partitioners."

_But that's what we want, right?_ Kurt thought.

"Oh! The show will start." Cleon announced "What are you waiting for? Put your ass in this carriage now!"

Quinn and Kurt were in the carriage. The carriage of the District began a walk and Kurt felt the goose bumps. He never been in front of many people as would be now. Right at the Capitol! And if he did something wrong? And if anyone like him?

Kurt saw the population of the Capitol. All wearing their ridiculous clothes and cheering for them. At first, Kurt felt his face flush a little ashamed. It looked like he would vomit. It was then that he saw Quinn. She was smiling and waving to the crowd. Everyone was yelling at her.

"Why are you doing this? You don't remember what Cleon said to us?" Kurt whispered.

"It's fun to break the rules" Quinn said still smiling and waving. "Looks like you'll die before the Games begin."

Kurt began to nod slowly and the whole audience applauded and shouted his name. The more this happened, Kurt had more security. For the first time, he was not a stranger. Although the situation to be part of the Hunger Games, he did not care about that. He just wanted to hear the audience and the whole civilization of Panem speak his name with respect. An older woman threw a carnation for Kurt when the carriage passed by her and Kurt took it. He looked back and waved to the elderly in the form of appreciation.

But the old woman was gone. A strange movement was taking place where the lady was sitting. It seemed that the Peacekeepers were taking it from taking place. Kurt wanted to scream and ask her to let go. Besides, why punish a woman for having played a carnation?

"What happened?" Quinn asked Kurt.

Before he could answer, a gunshot was heard through the euphoria of the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em> Next chapter will have **another POV's** :D


	5. Chapter 5

_PS: I don't own Glee and Hunger Games._

**Title:** Glee on Hunger Games

**Summary:** AU!glee: What happen if Glee characters live in Hunger Games world?

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel/Jesse, Artie/Quinn/Puck, Rory/Harmony Santana/Brittany and Tina/Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

Quinn woke up in her new room at the Training Center. The Training Center had a tower that will be the new home of tributes as they prepare for games. Each District has a floor reserved only for the tributes and the team. As Quinn and Kurt are District 1, they now sleep on Floor 1. The entire floor was decorated with the typical things a District, as small sculptures of rubies, orange sofas as garnet and amethyst and blue walls.

Quinn hadn't realized that Kurt had also woken up. He leaned against the wall, looking out the glass windown. They had no time to talk after the Opening Ceremony because Mandy Muller was very excited to show the rooms to Kurt and Quinn. But what Quinn wanted to know more about Kurt.

- Hey. - Quinn said as she approached Kurt. He was still in pajamas, as Quinn was in a bathrobe with her pajamas underneath the robe.

- Hey. - Kurt said.

- Couldn't sleep well? - Quinn asked with a smile.

Kurt shook his head.

- No. I think I'm just a little nervous. Moreover, today is the beginning of our training. - Kurt spoke sarcastically.

It was true. Today, Quinn and Kurt would go to the Training Center and spend one week training before the Hunger Games begin. Quinn felt the goose bumps. She had never been trained to fight, even held in a knife, for example. She only trained for self-defense. She will had to improvise to survive in the games.

- I'm not ready for it. And you? - Quinn said.

- No. - Kurt said. He went to the kitchen (the floor wasn't with walls that divided the room) and sat in a chair from the dinner table. Quinn followed him and sat in front of Kurt. - I'm hungry. And you?

- Me too. - Quinn said. Immediately, an Avox appeared behind a curtain. Quinn got a shock and she and Kurt were already informed about the Avox. Avox were considered criminals and people who had his tongue cut out so that nothing could be said for them_.__Just say what they want and they do soon!_ said Mandy.

- No, you don't need to work, thanks. I can cook. - Kurt said when he was in front of Avox. Quinn covered her mouth shocked: Avox only receive orders and not very polite to say that someone does not need the work of Avox - what most people wanted. The Avox stood in place, not knowing what to do until he returned to his seat in the shadows.  
>Kurt got up from his chair, walked to the fridge and opened it, picking up eggs, milk and butter. - What do you want for breakfast Quinn? I will prepare scrambled eggs. - Kurt asked as he separated the eggs.<p>

- I just want toast bread, thanks. - Quinn said. Although we always like to eat pancakes with honey in her house, she didn't want to think more about District 1 and their family. She had to concentrate on games.

Quinn and Kurt ate their breakfasts in silence. Kurt ate scrambled eggs and coffee, while Quinn was eating toast bread with butter and chocolate milk. They didn't know what to talk about, because I never before talked with one another. When looked at each other, gave little smiles. When they finished eating, the silence lasted longer. Quinn didn't like long silences, because his family was never silent. With what she could talk to Kurt? _Nothing about the Games_, she thought. She didn't want to think more about the Games, Quinn wanted to have a sincere and serious conversation with Kurt as the Opening Ceremony.

- Kurt... How is your family? - Quinn said. It was all she could think of.

Kurt looked at Quinn and took a few seconds to respond.

- Well... My family is just my father and me. My mother died of cancer when I was eight. Since then, just me and my father. - Kurt gave a small smile.

Quinn felt like a trespasser. She could never imagine that Kurt had no mother and as she would just live with the father. Still, she knew that her father wanted to choose between Quinn and Frannie, her older sister, he would choose Frannie. Quinn was the favorite of his mother and Frannie was the father's favorite. Simple.

- Sorry. I didn't know about it. - Quinn whispered.

- No problem. I'm used to talk about it. - Kurt said. He took the knife that was on the left of him and began turning it in his hand distractedly. - And how is your family?

- My father always admired my older sister, Frannie. All of the District 1 admire she. - Quinn has paused. - And my father always wanted to be recognized. And since Frannie was born, thought it would be recognized if one of his prodigies won the Hunger Games. Frannie told me that my father inscribed each year in Tessera. But she never was chosen. When I was born, my father was determined that it was me who would represent the family. He enrolled in martial arts since I was five.

- You _fight_? - Kurt asked shocked.

Quinn laughed.

- Everybody has that reaction when I talks about it. Yes, I struggle a bit. It is martial arts with a sword. My teacher said that was called _fencing_ in ancient times.

- _Sword_?

- Not the type of sword you are thinking. A thin and small, but not enough to touch the person. But my father insisted that when I grow up I trained with a real sword. I never had any desire to get close to one. - Quinn shrugged. - But I don't know if I should show it to Gamemakers later.

- You know you should show. This is what will give you points and likely to have sponsors.  
>Quinn gave a small smile. Kurt was a great friend. Why she never spoke with him before? <em>I was blinded by my popularity<em>, he thought. Talk with Kurt was much nicer than Melanie or Agnes. With Melanie and Agnes, Quinn only talked about clothes, boys and who would be the winner of the Hunger Games. With Kurt, Quinn talked about reality. Quinn noted that Kurt was still turning the knife, only this time it was spinning more quickly than before.

- Be careful. You can cut yourself. - Quinn said pointing to the knife. Kurt looked at the knife and grimaced.

- Don't worry. I'm so used to do this or that I worry more.

- This can be a gift. Did you know?

- Turn things? It's completely normal! - Kurt said smiling. - Anyone can spin a pencil when you're bored in class, for example.

- Yes, but not the way you are doing now. Looks like you will throw the knife over my head.  
>Kurt and Quinn laughed the same time.<p>

- But you won't do that, right? - Quinn said.

Kurt grinned mean and began to turn the knife faster than before, making the knife was only a blur in the air.

- My God, Kurt! - Quinn said as he began again to laugh. But her laughter was not of joy: it was a nervous laugh. - Now you're scaring me!

- This is reminding me of what Mrs. Hagberg, professor of history at school.

- I remember her. - Quinn said. Mrs. Hagberg was a lady of 60 years off the weight, with ginger hair and green eyes.

- One day, she said what she thought about the participants of the Hunger Games. - Kurt said laughing.

- What did she say?

- She said she thought that the future winners of the Games would be _psychotic_ or _psychopathic_. Something like that. And she kept saying. - Kurt thickened his voice and spoke quickly - _Psycho killer,_ _qu'est-ce que c'est_?

Quinn and Kurt began to laugh out loud, because they knew that Mrs. Hagberg was reputed to speak unintelligible words in school hallways.

- This woman is crazy. - Quinn said while catching my breath after laughing so hard. - But what these words mean?

- I went to the library and discovered that Mrs. Hagberg know a language called French and it means 'What is this?'. I think that's why she has several criticisms against the victors of the Hunger Games. Or maybe she escaped from the asylum. - Kurt shrugged and laughed.

Quinn heard footsteps approaching. She turned and saw Will Shuester walking toward the kitchen. A chill went through the belly Quinn to wonder if Will had heard the whole conversation between Kurt and Quinn.

- Oh, I didn't know that you have already woke up. - Will spoke surprised. He walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. - How passed the night? It was all quiet?

Quinn and Kurt nodded in silence. None of them had talked to Will Shuester directly, so they were so nervous.

- Look... I know you must find me a guy who the boss of everybody, I'm a selfish... But I was once like you. I've been through this situation, you know it. And I want to give you advice if you allow it. Because I do not want to just watch you two fighting. I want you to survive. - Will said. - So let's start from the beginning, right? Hello, my name is William Shuester, I'm 34 years, I won the 26th edition of the Hunger Games and I'm the mentor of District 1.

Kurt and Quinn exchanged a confused look to each other. Will didn't know what he meant about it, maybe it was a joke to Will they know better. Kurt sighed and was the first to break the silence.

- My name is Kurt Hummel Elizabeth. I live with my father. My mother died of cancer when I was eight years. I'm a member of the glee club from District 1. My coffee order is a Grande Non-Fat Mocha. I'm tribute from District 1. And I... - Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip. - I suffer bullying at school.

- My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I live with my parents and my older sister. When I was little, people were laughing at me and making fun of me for being fat, wear glasses and have red hair. I was called Lucy Caboosey. I couldn't stand it and decided to make plastic, did various exercises and dyed my hair. I changed my name Lucy to Quinn, because I didn't want anyone calling me Lucy Caboosey. I'm captain of the cheerleaders at my school. And I am a District tribute. - Quinn spoke slowly, trying to keep the memories of the past.

- From what I'm seeing, you have a troubled past. And I imagine that being selected for the Games won't improve anything. But you know they have to focus and train hard to survive. - Will said. - Let's talk about the strategies. In what you are thinking to use in the Games?

- Make alliances with another tribute. - Quinn said. - One of the most obvious strategies.

- Yes, but be careful. Not always a good friend that you can do in the arena will be your best ally. I learned this the hard way. - Will spoke .- A good quote to stay in your head: _keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer_.

- This is ridiculous. Who would keep your most dangerous enemy closer to you than a friend? - Quinn said.

- It's a rhetorical theory. You have to keep your enemies closer to knowing how to defeat them. - Kurt said.

- Yes Kurt. - Will spoke. - Now talk to me about how you impressed Gamemakers.

- Quinn knows how to fight with the sword. - Kurt said quickly. - Fencing.

- Kurt knows how to fight with knives. - Quinn replied.

- I don't know how to _fight_. All I know is _turn_ them fast. It is very different. - Kurt spoke sarcastically.

- If you train, you can use this gift as your defense. - Quinn said.

- Quinn is right. But you will have the opportunity to improve your skills in the basement of the Training Center in the next seven days.

- And when we start practicing?

- Right now. - Will replied with a smile.

**POV Rachel**

Rachel was nervous. Her hands were so wet with sweat and her head looked like it might explode. When she and Sam came to the training room, her heart began to slowly stop. _This aren't rooms_, she thought. It was a huge gym with weapons and obstacles of all kinds. Memories of the past began to move in her mind like a video. _You can do it, Rach.__It's just hitting his head_, Leroy, one of her gay dads, spoke when she was training. _But I don't want, Daddy.__No more training. Why do you force me to train every day?_ she asked, with eight years, after getting so tired of punching a plastic doll with knives. _One day you will understand, daughter_, Hiram answered. Only now, eight years later, she realized that it would be for the Hunger Games.

Sam and Rachel were the first to arrive at the Training was able to recognize some of the other tributes. Mike Chang, from District 4. Mercedes Jones, from District 10. And Finn Hudson, from District 5. Rachel felt her face flush when Finn looked at her.

- Many people, don't you think? - Sam whispered as they approached the circle that formed by the tributes.

- Yes. 24 people. - Rachel replied.

When the tributes from District 1 and 6 arrived, a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and appeared to be a lady, appeared wearing a trainer and a clipboard in his hands.

- Welcome to the Training Center. My name is Sue Sylvester and I be your coach in the next seven days. Some things you should know about me. - Sue put her glasses and read the papers that were stuck on the drawing board. - First: never call me by first name. I don't want to give the impression of intimacy between us. Starting today, call me Coach Sylvester. - Sue approached the boy from District 11, Jacob. - You understand me? - Sue shouted near the ear of Jacob.

- Yes, sir... I mean, yes, Coach! - Jacob replied nervously.

- It seems you didn't understand. I want you to do twenty push-ups now! - Sue ordered.

Jacob looked at all the tributes and quickly put down, and started doing push-ups.

- Second: you are free to go to any training station, according to your choice. Third, you are strictly forbidden to face against each other here. Keep a bit of fury to the Games. - Sue continued to speak. - Now, the list of training stations that you can use...

Rachel began to skip and Sue watched in other taxes. Learn more about his enemies, his parents said. Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe appeared to be interested in what the Carthaginians said Sue. Santana Lopez was looking for Brittany Pierce, the crazy girl from District 12. Quinn Fabray, from District 1, was also looking for the other tributes, and Artie Abrams, from District 3, he kept looking at her. It seems we have a lot of couples here, Rachel thought. Maybe it was something bad started to form couples. Never had couples in Hunger Games, but this may just be a chance for start alliances. _Although Finn Hudson is even hadsome..._

- What do you think are waiting? Begin to train before you do pushups equal to this loser! - Sue screamed and they all went to their areas.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked? Hated?<strong>

**Please, do a review!**

**See you in the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
